


Warmer Than Rain

by sososoft



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crush, M/M, Unrequited Crush, maybe unrequited crush... let's not count him out here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sososoft/pseuds/sososoft
Summary: What would compel a man to sacrifice the blissful waterfalls of his peaceful home?Na Jaemin; charismatic, charming, hot, he generally knows just what to say in any moment. Any moment, unless it involves telling his best friend that he's in love with him.





	Warmer Than Rain

Was it cliche to love the sound of rain pattering against the windows? Jaemin’s bed just so happened to nudge up against the draining system, granting him the soundtrack of water rushing down pipes. His own bedroom mimicked waterfalls whenever it rained, sending the walls around him in hugs of comfort. 

 

An event as such was more than enough to grant him permission to set his phone down. Jaemin closed his eyes and caved into the rescue of that natural music. 

 

His muscles began to relax, slowly sinking into the sheets to ward off all signs of stress. He found himself in that natural bliss of time where it was too late to begin any tasks and too early to worry about the next day. He theorized that the whole world had to find calm in the early late hours of the night. 

 

Yet, the whole world didn’t. 

 

His phone buzzed so hard, so rapidly that it fell off his side table - interrupting his peaceful zone. He rolled over so hard to grab it that his body nearly slid off the mattress. 

 

A shake like this normally would have sent him into uncontrollable laughter, yet as his eyes shook over the screen - the news spun a web of serious intent within his mind. 

 

“She’s pregnant - Donghyuck” panic swept through his body, confusion fumbled not far behind to grip at his elbows holding him back. Buzzes sent the phone screen anew opting him either red or blue, answer or ignore. 

 

Blue prompted the frantic tones of his best friend’s panic in the night. Sobs etched the shape of his tone as he rambled frenzy in fuzzy broken reception. 

 

“Sh-she’s pregnant, he … pregnant… i… please” 

 

The call dropped mid sentence before Jaemin could even attempt to open the chatterbox that was his mind. 

 

His thumbs spoke for him, demanding to either find his location so he could pick him up or for the panicked friend to come over immediately.  

 

He definitely knew he wouldn’t get any sleep that night because less than fifteen minutes later, Jaemin was screeching to a stop in front of Donghyuck’s building, using the code to get in, and his key to let himself into his apartment. 

 

“Hyuckie?” there were no more sobs, just a soft humming sound that Donghyuck used to signify that he was avoiding the whole world while cozied up with pillows and blankets on the floor of his closet. 

 

There was hardly enough room for one person where he wallowed - yet there Jaemin was, joining him, pulling his soft thighs into his lap, winding his toned arms around the gentle curve of his waist. 

 

He tried his time by edging his fingers through Hyuck’s soft wavy black locks. He tried his time by whispering comforting complements against his ear between softer jokes. 

 

“How are you still pretty when you cry hmm? Your face should look like a puffer fish but you’re glistening sweetie what’s your secret?” Jaemin was always good with words, he always had been. Where others were silent he shaped up the charming thing to say. 

 

Donghyuck had always been good at everything else. 

 

When he felt his small hands tug against his favorite green lantern shirt, Jaemin silenced himself to give his hurt friend a chance to speak if he wanted. 

 

“You’re not allowed to be nice to me.” Donghyuck whined, he whined while tugging at his heartstrings just as he always had when he nosed into his chest for nuzzling cuddles. Jaemin sighed out his weathered smile and wound both arms around him tight. 

 

“Why not baby?” he cooed the whisper against the top of his head where his lips pressed. 

 

“Because I’m dumb!” Donghyuck sighed dramatically, exasperating self hatred so hard that the whole room seemed to fumble around the sensation. 

 

“Because I dated a married man and expected him to leave his wife like he said and and,” Donghyuck gave up on the tiring thoughts that complexed webs of confusion in his mind. He huffed through pouty  lips, lips that Jaemin should have won a nobel peace prize for resisting a kiss from. 

 

“He said he loved me.” Donghyuck caved yet again, breaking the soft flecks of gold that held his spirit up above most others. Jaemin bundled up his friend closer as if he could protect him from the rest of the world when he clearly couldn’t. 

 

For once, Jaemin didn’t know what to say. 

 

\------------

 

Jaemin considered subletting his apartment after that week. He hadn’t slept in the glorious sounding room since Donghyuck fell to pieces. The man was busy doting after him, cooking him dinner and tickling him through movies. 

 

He tried just about everything to gain his beautiful smile back. 

 

Late at night when the moon was high and his soft curves drenched over the strength of his body in blissful tangles that clearly made the rain seem as peaceful as a sports match - Jaemin would whisper soft ‘I love you’s’ - only when he was sure his friend was asleep. 

 

Yet, one morning he awoke to Donghyuck packing a duffel, singing and dancing to a pop song with a giddy pep in his step. 

 

Happy to feel his smile warm up the world again, Jaemin sat up on his palms and smiled in return. 

 

“Well good morning sunshine.” he chuckled, wetting over his lips while he messed his own morning hair even more. 

 

A glow set over Donghyuck’s figure, glistening past the curve of his stomach to his lace covered hips. His thighs were full enough to heat any man over - sending Jaemin to shift uncomfortably beneath the sheets. 

 

“What’s got you so happy?” he continued, teasing a brow wiggle in his direction. 

 

“I’m going to go on vacation with him. He has a business trip in Monaco. I get to go to Monaco and tan on the beautiful beaches there.” he even hopped as he dropped a few pairs of panties in his duffle. “Grace Kelly was a princess there how luxurious is that?” 

 

Jaemin should have been angry. He should have shouted or at least scolded his friend in some way. He didn’t even frown when the dread of Donghyuck’s news trickled down his spine. 

 

But he couldn’t. Donghyuck was happy, even if it wasn’t good for him, for anyone. He was happy and Jaemin wouldn’t ruin that. 


End file.
